


Twin Flames

by waitfor_it



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Past Lives, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfor_it/pseuds/waitfor_it
Summary: Unlike soulmates, which are our perfect matches, twin flames are our perfect mirrors. Relationships with twin flames tend to be on-again-off-again, intensely passionate, and sometimes intensely painful.





	Twin Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protaganope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/gifts).



The first time we met, there were sparks. Those igniting sparks turned into a burning fire. Without air, fire cannot burn. The chemistry between us the air, our undeniable passion the fire, burning bright, destroying everything.

Fire can be beneficial. It allows new growth. All the toxicity demolished, the only thing left was us and the burning residue of true destruction.

I found love in mysterious ways the first time. I found that loving someone doesn't mean that you'll be together, or that you'll be happy. I'd made mistakes; you'd made mistakes. These mistakes fueled the fire. Our fire burned too bright, too fast.

Everything was demolished. The passion and chemistry distorted. Never the same, but lingered regardless. Getting away from each other impossible, we learned that we needed to let the fire burn. So we let it burn.

Until it demolished everything, truly everything. No life, no fire, no passion, chemistry, nothing. If only we learned how to reign ourselves in. We were stupid, and in love, and afraid.

Second time around, things had time to grow. Grass grown, trees tall, and flowers blooming. In the wake of the world we'd destroyed, was a beautiful forest, filled with life. This is the result of that burning passion, that chemistry between you and I.

Hesitantly, we make our way closer, as if a wrong move made will destroy our new world. Soft, gentle, your hand fits against mine. There's the spark. That igniting spark turns to a flame. We step back, smiling. The fire burns between us. Soft, gentle heat.

You've learned not to throw yourself in. I never learn, I wade in helplessly. The closer I get the harder the fire burns. It grows, carries life much like us. You follow my movements, you inch closer. The flame burns bright.

We work until we have it choreographed to a beautiful, endless dance of scorching passion. We learn each other, much like the first time. We learned how to reign ourselves in. The fire grows brighter at times, gets bigger. But never gets out of our hands.

Soon, our hands close enough to touch, I take yours in mine. The flame finally contained, it spreads through our veins, heating, crackling like a campfire in our bones. How long until I can fit my lips against yours? How long until I can fit myself against you entirely?

This is our world, ours to admire. Burning it down is not an option; It's far too beautiful, much like you. We walk side by side, hand in hand. Passion, chemistry and memories lingering. Warmth.

This is our world, entirely good things may not have come out of it, but it's ours, and our fire burns brighter than anything this world could throw at us. We know that from last time. It's you and I, my love, against the world.

 

I never let go of your hand; our flame contained.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem for my boyfriend, who is no doubt my twin flame. I will love you in every life, and I'll get better at it every time.


End file.
